


Un mundo que anhela ver

by Mdnight_Juliet



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdnight_Juliet/pseuds/Mdnight_Juliet
Summary: Parte de la colección "Tiempo de relatos". Mientras Darrow siembra el caos en los pasillos del Ministerio en un acto de venganza, el destino del primer hispanista americano, Washington Irving, se encuentra al filo de la navaja debido a la intervención de Henry Sharp, uno de los trabajadores de Darrow. Y eso es algo que Amelia Folch no puede tolerar.





	Un mundo que anhela ver

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot forma parte de "Tiempo de Relatos", un movimiento realizado por fans y para fans durante la espera del estreno de la tercera temporada de la serie. Todos los relatos tienen el punto en común de que giran en torno a la misma trama principal: Darrow libera un gas en el Ministerio del Tiempo que hace que los agentes no sepan distinguir los cambios realizados en la Historia, salvo Amelia, Pacino y Alonso.

Henry Sharp se tambaleó fuertemente tan pronto como sus pies pisaron tierra después de que la pulsera le hubiera llevado a su punto de destino, haciéndole perder el equilibrio por un momento. El agente de Darrow, que rondaba los cincuenta, se sujetó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y respiró hondo, mirando a su alrededor mientras la polvareda que había levantado se desvanecía poco a poco con la ayuda del viento.

Desde el punto del páramo donde había aparecido, sólo alcanzaba a ver unas pocas casas en la lejanía, pero el estilo arquitectónico con el que éstas parecían estar construidas le convenció de que efectivamente se encontraba en la época correcta. Apenas había tenido unos pocos segundos para establecer las coordenadas y la fecha de destino en la pulsera que le permitía viajar por el tiempo pero, a pesar de las prisas con las que pudiera contar, Henry Sharp siempre había destacado entre sus compañeros por ser capaz de llevar a cabo sus responsabilidades de manera impecable bajo cualquier tipo de circunstancias.

Aunque aquello no se trataba de una responsabilidad per sé: era puramente un acto de venganza.

Y Henry no podía estar más orgulloso de formar parte de él.

Para él, Darrow era la llave que había abierto la puerta tras la cual se encontraban todos sus más anhelados y alocados sueños, y era por esa misma razón que no estaba dispuesto a que nadie amenazara su existencia y mucho menos aquel dichoso ministerio español al otro lado del charco.

Antes de empezar a trabajar para Darrow, había ejercido como profesor de Historia durante prácticamente la totalidad de su vida laboral en un instituto situado en Tarrytown, una villa de apenas diez mil habitantes situada en el estado de Nueva York, donde el propio Henry había nacido y crecido más de cincuenta años atrás. A pesar de ser un lugar pequeño, estaba cargado de Historia: allí había habitado la tribu nativo americana Weckquaesgeek y había sido también el lugar de asentamiento de los primeros inmigrantes holandeses venidos desde el otro lado del mar. No obstante, todo esto poco o nada importaba a sus estudiantes, quienes solían pasar sus clases entretenidos con la red social de turno en el móvil o mirando por la ventana si eran ligeramente más educados.

Esta situación, continuada durante tantísimos años, hubiera terminado por dar al traste con la vocación educacional de cualquiera, pero Henry Sharp nunca había sentido esa pasión por transmitir conocimientos a las nuevas generaciones: simplemente aquel era el único oficio con el que había encontrado el modo de ganarse el pan habiendo estudiado la carrera de Historia en la universidad.

Así, los días como profesor de Henry se habían sucedido unos a otros, largos y tediosos, prometiendo permanecer así hasta que le llegara la edad de jubilarse.

  
Había sido entonces cuando su padre había caído gravemente enfermo y en su lecho de muerte le había susurrado lo que se le había antojado a Henry como delirios propios de quien está a punto de emprender el gran viaje: que llevaba los últimos años de su vida trabajando para una empresa secreta que organizaba viajes en el tiempo, algo que podía realizarse gracias al auge de la energía nuclear.

El profesor había asentido sin darle mayor importancia a tales disparates hasta que, cuando ya había pasado casi una semana desde el fallecimiento de su progenitor, el presidente de dicha empresa se había puesto en contacto con él haciéndole saber que su padre le había legado su puesto. Al principio todo le había parecido una broma excesivamente pesada, que venía probablemente de alguien que había escuchado las locuras de su padre moribundo, pero el tipo en cuestión era insistente y no aceptó un no por respuesta hasta que Henry Sharp accedió a entrevistarse con él en el edificio de Darrow.

Entonces comprendió hasta qué punto era cierto el dicho "Ver es creer".

Uno no podía ver a un señor perfectamente trajeado enfrente de él desapareciendo al activar una pulsera y apareciendo a los pocos momentos trayendo consigo una fotografía de la Estatua de la Libertad a medio montar. Cuando tuvo oportunidad de realizar él mismo sus primeros viajes, Henry maldijo a su padre por no haberle hablado de su verdadero trabajo mucho antes pero, según le explicaron, los acuerdos de confidencialidad que firmaban los trabajadores de Darrow eran muy estrictos, pues una información como aquella no debía llegar a oídos de indeseables.

Cuando el jefe de Darrow le explicó todo esto, Henry recordó cómo hacía unos años el hijo de un famoso actor de Hollywood había jurado y perjurado la existencia de viajes en el tiempo, pero nadie le había hecho el menor caso y había terminado por dar con sus huesos en un hospital psiquiátrico en el que todavía estaba internado. Se imaginaba que, si Darrow tenía relación con aquel pobre alma perdida, debía ser cómo lidiaban con los casos en los que alguien se iba de la lengua.

Poco se imaginaban los tabloides que se habían hecho eco de la noticia mofándose del aquel joven que decía la verdad. No sólo los niños y los borrachos decían la verdad, después de todo.

Al parecer los locos también lo hacían.

Su pobre padre al morir había depositado en sus manos la llave que cambiaría su vida y el jefe de Darrow era quien le había abierto dicha puerta. Ahora ninguno de ellos dos seguía con vida y todo por esa zorra española de Lola Mendieta.

Henry sintió cómo una nueva oleada de rabia le recorría de arriba a abajo: ¿cómo se había atrevido aquella serpiente a cometer acto tan deleznable? Darrow la había acogido como colaboradora de buen grado después de que el Ministerio del Tiempo del Gobierno de España la decepcionara, ¿así era como ella agradecía aquella nueva oportunidad? Ya nada podían hacer contra aquella mujer, pero eso no significaba que el asesinato del jefe de Darrow fuera a quedar libre de consecuencias.

De eso nada.

Nada más conocer de las circunstancias de la muerte de su jefe, los trabajadores de Darrow habían emprendido su particular misión de venganza contra Lola Mendieta y también contra el Minsiterio del Tiempo, pues habían descubierto que la mujer había estado contactando con Salvador Martí, subsecretario de dicho ministerio, los días antes del asesinato del jefe. Algunos incluso tenían la sospecha de que estaba teniendo una videollamada con Martí en el momento de asesinar al jefe de Darrow a sangre fría, pero de momento eran sólo rumores.

Rumores o no, los trabajadores de Darrow se habían puesto manos a la obra, dividiéndose en dos grupos: los que habían dedicado sus vidas anteriores a Darrow a carreras científicas se habían encargado de terminar de desarrollar el gas en que llevaban trabajando un tiempo y de propagarlo por los pasillos del Ministerio del Tiempo, haciendo que todos los afectados perdieran sus recuerdos y no fueran capaces de detectar una anomalía histórico-temporal. Por otra parte, los que habían tenido una carrera de letras estaban viajando a distintos momentos del pasado para alterar la Historia a su favor, aprovechando que el ministerio español no sería capaz de percibir dichos cambios.

  
Algunos de sus compañeros también estaban aprovechando la situación para tratar de enriquecerse a sí mismos, pero eso no era lo que a Henry Sharp le interesaba: el más que nadie sabía que lo que más daño puede hacer a un país era perder su Historia, puesto que ligada a ella iban sus valores, sus artistas... Su identidad.

Era por ello que ahora estaba allí de nuevo en su pequeño Tarrytown, sólo que en una época muy diferente.

¿El año?

1804.

¿Su objetivo?

Washington Irving, un muchacho de apenas veintiún años que trataba de hacerse un hueco en el complicado mundo editorial.

Henry Sharp sabía de buena tinta que el padre del chico, William Irving Sr., estaba muy decepcionado con el menor de sus once hijos, al que instaba a buscarse un empleo de verdad en el mundo de las leyes, como habían hecho algunos de sus hermanos mayores antes que él. Hasta la fecha, el joven Washington se había mostrado tenaz en su verdadera pasión y no escuchaba los consejos de su padre, aunque últimamente mostraba dudas: a cada año que pasaba su padre estaba más mayor y él había terminado por enamorarse de una chica, Matilda Hoffmann, pero no podía casarse sin contar con un empleo con el que mantener a una familia.

En aquel año 1804, el joven Washington Irving se hallaba en una encrucijada vital y comenzaba a mostrar dudas respecto a su porvenir y también respecto a su propio talento, que son siempre la primera pala que termina por enterrar los sueños de cualquier persona. Lo que Henry se había propuesto era convencer a aquel chico de que debía escuchar a su padre y que lo más conveniente para él y el futuro familiar que deseaba construir junto a la señorita Hoffmann era que se dedicara a las leyes.

Lo que no iba a decirle era que sí tenía talento, pues lo tenía, sólo esperaba que lo descubriera cuando fuera demasiado tarde como para volcar su talento para las letras en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los Estados Unidos de América. Pues en aquel 1804, dos de sus hermanos mayores le iban a instar a que viajara por Europa una temporada para despejar sus dudas respecto a ese futuro e iba a ser durante ese viaje cuando España le iba a robar el corazón de tal manera que dedicaría la mayor parte de su vida a estudiar su Historia y sus costumbres, convirtiéndose en el primer hispanista americano. Aquel muchacho iba a dedicar una parte muy importante de su vida a España, llegaría a ser embajador de Estados Unidos en Madrid y escribiría los más que populares y reconocidos "Cuentos de la Alhambra", enalteciendo una Historia que no era la suya propia, y eso era algo que Henry Sharp no podía consentir.

El talento de América debía permanecer en América.

* * *

 

Amelia Folch tomó aire una vez y se abanicó como pudo con un panfleto que le había entregado un comerciante al poco de poner los pies en tierra tras la larga travesía en barco. No era la primera que viajaba en barco, pero sí la primera en que lo hacía en unas circunstancias que distaban mucho de ser cómodas: después de todo, no era lo mismo realizar un viaje en barco a principios del siglo XX, como había hecho junto a Alonso y Pacino en la misión relativa a Harry Houdini, que hacerlo a principios del siglo XIX, época a la que se había apresurado a ir nada más conocer la alteración histórica de la que en el Ministerio del Tiempo nadie se extrañaba.

Washington Irving, primer hispanista americano de la Historia, escribiendo "Cuentos de los Padres Fundadores", ¿en qué cabeza cabía eso?

Por suerte, en el año 1804 Cuba aún pertenecía a la corona española, lo que había agilizado bastante el viaje: había bastado con localizar una puerta que la llevara a una zona costera de Cuba y tomar un barco hacia Nueva York allí en lugar de tomarlo directamente desde España, algo que hubiera supuesto una pérdida de esfuerzo y de tiempo extraordinaria. Y cuando era precisamente el Tiempo lo que estaba en juego, debía conservarlo durante tanto como fuera necesario.

En aquella ocasión, Alonso y Pacino tenían otros menesteres que atender, enfrentándose a las otras muchas alteraciones temporales que estaban llevando a cabo los agentes de Darrow como venganza por el asesinato de su jefe a manos de Lola Mendieta y haciendo lo que podían por resolverlas. Pero a Amelia Folch, que desde que era tan sólo una niña había sentido un amor por la palabra escrita que la había llevado a desafiar a sus padres y a lo que se esperaba de una mujer de su tiempo para poder estudiar en la Universidad de Barcelona, le había dolido especialmente ver cómo la Historia y las letras españolas perdían al escritor Washington Irving, quien había dedicado prácticamente toda su vida a descubrir y hacer valer la Historia de España al público americano. A los de al otro lado del charco, como había dicho Pacino en una ocasión.

Eso era algo que no podía tolerar.

La joven Folch tomó un coche de caballos compartido por otros viajeros que, cargados con sus maletas y sus niños llorones, también ansiaban llegar cuanto antes a la ciudad y repasó toda la información que recordaba de la vida de Mr. Irving, puesto que debido al gas que Darrow había liberado en los pasillos del Ministerio del Tiempo no había podido acudir a la biblioteca para prepararse como era debido la misión y no le quedaba otra que confiar en sus recuerdos. El caso de Irving no le era tan familiar como podría haberlo sido de tratarse de un autor español, pero sí creía saber lo suficiente como para poder hacer algo al respecto.

El hecho de que Darrow hubiera realizado la alteración histórica en el año 1804 la había llevado a corroborar su suposición de que, de una manera o de otra, aquella fecha era importante para el desarrollo de la carrera de Irving como hispanista, más que probablemente aquel año fuera el que diera inicio a la misma. Antes de abandonar el ministerio a toda prisa cubriéndose la cabeza con viejas escafandras para no ser intoxicados por mismo gas que había afectado al resto de funcionarios, alterando su memoria y su percepción de la realidad, Amelia había tenido el buen juicio de buscar por Internet en el móvil que le proporcionaba el Ministerio del Tiempo un retrato de Washington Irving que fuera más o menos de la época a la que ella viajaba, puesto que el primer retrato con el que relacionaba al autor era uno en que ya tenía una edad avanzada. Si bien no había encontrado uno que fuera exactamente de 1804, sí que había dado con uno de 1809 y lo había descargado en la memoria de su teléfono.

De todas maneras, sabía que lo reconocería tan pronto como le viera: su memoria nunca le había fallado, incluso en situaciones tan límite como aquella en la que se encontraba. Ésa era una de las razones que Irene Larra le había dicho que más admiraba de ella y también por la que Salvador Martí la había hecho jefa de patrulla: su buena memoria, unida a sus profundos conocimientos sobre la Historia de España, habían salvado más de una misión que parecía imposible de cumplir.

Ojalá ocurriera lo mismo en aquella situación.

Amelia abandonó sus recuerdos para mirar por la ventana acristalada del carruaje que se bamboleaba de un lado a otro y gracias a Dios que lo hizo porque, si se hubiera rendido al cansancio que tantas horas de travesía habían generado en ella, seguramente Darrow se hubiera salido con la suya. La joven apoyó la mano en el cristal al observar a una figura que contemplaba el barco del que ella acababa de bajar con expresión melancólica y anhelante: que un rayo la partiera en aquel mismo instante si no era...

– ¡Pare el coche! Stop! - hizo saber Amelia Folch, dando golpes en el techo del carruaje para llamar la atención del cochero y levantando protestas entre sus compañeros de viaje, quienes habían comenzado a caer en los brazos de Morfeo vencidos por el cansancio.

Aunque al principio el coche no dio muestras de detener su viaje, la joven barcelonesa había terminado por abrir la puerta del mismo en marcha, haciendo que el cochero mandara frenar a los caballos y Amelia pudo apearse del mismo, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas que dejaba tras de sí. La muchacha avanzó como pudo entre el gentío que iba de aquí a allá, portando los equipajes sobre sus cabezas o empujando grandes cajas de madera situadas encima de pequeños carros, y sacó de entre los pliegues de la falda de su vestido el móvil que le había proporcionado el Ministerio del Tiempo, buscando con disimulo el cuadro que había descargado del joven Washington Irving en su veintena.

Contempló a escondidas el retrato y alzó su mirada de nuevo, y esta vez sin ningún tiempo de dudas, hacia el retratado: quien había tomado asiento en uno de los barriles que había dispuestos en el puerto esperando a ser cargados. El viento marino revolvía el fino pelo castaño que poblaba su cabeza, aunque ya mostraba las entradas que serían más evidentes en el retrato que le harían dentro de cinco años, y sus patillas, tan características de los americanos en esa época, mientras que su mirada azul se perdía en aquel punto en el que el cielo se encontraba con el mar. Amelia respiró hondo y se dirigió con paso firme hacia el muchacho, rezando todo lo que sabía para que la fortuna le sonriera.

– ¡Buenos días! - le saludó Amelia con una sonrisa cuando se halló lo suficientemente cerca, llamando la atención del joven Irving: cuando se dirigió a él, utilizó el inglés, que había tenido oportunidad de aprender en la universidad. - Disculpe si le interrumpo o si le inoportuno, espero que no esté usted esperando a que algún amigo descienda por las escaleras del barco, pero he creído reconocerle, ¿es usted Mr. Washington Irving?

Una mirada de extrañeza cruzó el rostro del joven, quien estudió a la universitaria con la mirada antes de bajarse del barril en que el que estaba sentado: seguramente no lo consideraba una pose adecuada a mantener cuando una dama se dirigía a uno. Pasaron unos momentos más sin que el muchacho contestara, unos que a Amelia se le hicieron tan largos que comenzó a temer que quizás se hubiera equivocado.

– Lo soy – le contestó éste también en su idioma natal, haciendo un inmenso sentimiento de alivio se apoderara de la funcionaria del Ministerio. Sin embargo, la desconfianza no dejaba de estar reflejada en los ojos azules del futuro hispanista. - Pero mucho me temo que yo no tengo el placer de conocerla a usted, señorita...

– Folch, Amelia Folch – le hizo saber la joven, tendiendo una mano que el joven Irving no tardó en besar cortésmente a modo de saludo, aunque sin que el halo de ligera desconfianza desapareciera del todo de su rostro. - No, no hemos sido formalmente presentados, pero de todos modos quería decirle que soy admiradora de las cartas que ha publicado usted en el Morning Chronicle sobre la vida social de la ciudad y el teatro en la misma: sepa usted que las considero apasionantes y siempre estoy pendiente de si publica usted alguna nueva

A pesar de que Amelia había esperado que esta pequeña presentación hubiera hecho por acercarla más al aún reticiente escritor, lo cierto es que Washington Irving todavía mantenía las distancias. En su desconfianza, sin embargo, la joven barcelonesa no creía leer hostilidad, sino cautela.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible, señorita Folch? Usted me conoce a mí por mi nombre y apellidos y, sin embargo, yo utilizo los de Jonathan Oldstyle cuando firmo dichas publicaciones – habló el futuro hispanista, aún sin entender muy bien a aquella muchacha que le había saludado con tanta soltura. - Y sobra decir que tal caballero sólo existe en mi imaginación y con el propósito de ocultarme tras su nombre...

– Peter me habló de usted, de que es usted quien las escribe – se apresuró a añadir Amelia.

– ¿Mi hermano Peter, le conoce usted? - se sorprendió Washington Irving, pero esta vez esbozando una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro mientras la joven universitaria asentía, dando gracias de nuevo por su buena memoria: Peter Irving, hermano mayor de Washington, era editor en un periódico y había procurado aconsejar a su hermano sobre cómo proceder en sus primeros y vacilantes pasos en el mundo editorial. - Dios le bendiga y Dios bendiga también a mi buena suerte, casi había llegado a pensar que la identidad de Jonathan Oldstyle había quedado expuesta... Pues me sorprenden sus palabras, señorita Folch, y también las agradezco mucho: lo negativo que tiene ocultarse tras otro nombre es que rara vez reconocen el trabajo de uno

– No tiene por qué agradecerlas, detrás de ellas hay sincera admiración – continuó hablando la joven y, a pesar de que había aprendido inglés hasta el punto de conseguir no tener acento, dejó que éste se notara levemente en su forma de hablar para hacerle notar que era extranjera. - Creo que el de la palabra escrita es su mundo

El futuro hispanista esbozó una breve sonrisa antes de volver a dirigir la mirada hacia el mar, ignorando el ajetreo del ir y venir de las gentes que rodeaban a él y a Amelia. Desde hacía unos días que acudía al puerto, mezclándose con los recién llegados al continente americano y comerciantes de todo tipo, para contemplar aquella lejana y fina línea hecha de mar y cielo por donde aparecían los barcos de vuelta a casa tras largas semanas de viaje. También desde hacía unos días le ocurría algo curioso cada vez que se sentaba a contemplar el horizonte: si bien antes la inmensidad del mar le hacían sentir un profundo respeto, ahora notaba cómo dentro de sí crecía un anhelo que apenas podía describir con palabras, a pesar de que siempre había reverenciado a éstas con cada fibra de su ser.

Tal sensación no menguaba con el paso de los días, sino que cada vez se tornaba más insoportable y de tal manera crecía también en su interior el profundo dilema que sentía respecto a su futuro.

– Disculpe si lo considera usted intrusión, pero ¿viene usted del otro lado del mar? - se interesó Washington Irving, dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada a Amelia.

– Así es – asintió la universitaria, señalando levemente con la barbilla hacia el mar. - Del viejo continente es de donde provengo

– Oh, ojalá pudiera yo visitar algún día aquellas tierras: lo deseo más de lo que soy capaz de explicar – contestó el escritor, con el brillo del entusiasmo adornando sus ojos azules, un brillo que parecía perder fuerza conforme los pensamientos que llevaban al debate en que llevaba sumido las últimas semanas se hacían de nuevo fuertes dentro de su cabeza.

Después de todo, quizás su padre tuviera razón y era ya tiempo de que dejara de vivir dentro de su cabeza, buscar un trabajo que le supusiera una remuneración económica que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder pensar en formar una familia. Pero mucho se temía que su alma nunca se había sentido inclinada por el entendimiento de las leyes y la aplicación de las mismas: no, lo que más llenaba su espíritu era perseguir aquellos hechos que habían quedado cubiertos por el polvo de eras pasadas, descubrir magníficos edificios cuyos muros susurraran historias de los que una vez vivieron entre ellos, conocer otras culturas y modos de vida... Él había nacido en el Nuevo Mundo, pero había oído contar historias sobre el viejo continente que hacían que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza.

Sentía inmensos deseos de vivir aventuras en aquellos parajes y poder plasmarlas para siempre en palabra escrita. Su mente y su corazón se hallaban profundamente divididos: la voz de su padre resonaba en su interior con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo...

– ¿Me permite usted que le haga una confesión? - inquirió el joven, volviendo el rostro durante un momento a Amelia, lo justo para ver cómo la muchacha asentía. Hecho esto, su mirada azul volvió a perderse entre el cielo y el mar. - Algo extraño me viene sucediendo desde hace unas semanas: es como si dentro de mí tuviera el extremo de un cordel y algo más allá del mar tirara de él cada vez que vengo aquí, causándome un desasosiego impronunciable... Cómo quisiera que esa sensación desapareciera...

– ¿Y por qué no trata de encontrar el otro extremo de ese cordel del que me habla? - aventuró Amelia, acercándose más hacia donde se encontraba el joven Irving. - Estoy segura de que adoraría el viejo continente y para un escritor imagino que es muy importante conocer otras culturas, otros lugares... Quién sabe, quizás así encontraría la paz que desea

– De buena gana lo haría, señorita, créame – le reconoció el escritor. - Pero tengo veintiún años y debo pensar en la estabilidad de mi futuro: un trabajo, una familia... No lograré nada de eso si me pierdo en esos parajes lejanos de la mano de nuestro Señor. Al menos eso me ha dicho el señor Sharp...

Una alarma se encendió en la mente de Amelia al escuchar aquel nombre: creía reconocerlo como uno de los agentes de Darrow involucrados en las alteraciones históricas que se habían sucedido a lo largo del día en el Ministerio del Tiempo.

– ¿Sharp ha dicho? - quiso cerciorarse la universitaria.

– Así es... - asintió Washington Irving, sin darse cuenta del efecto que había tenido aquel nombre en aquella desconocida que dejaba de serlo un poco más a cada palabra que compartían. - Mi padre es de la misma opinión y parece que yo mismo también a cada día que pasa... Quizás tengan razón, empiezo a sentir con mucha fuerza dentro de mí que deben de tenerla...

– ¿Y eso le hace a usted feliz?

Washington Irving esbozó una sonrisa que tenía muy poco de alegre. De hecho, Amelia incluso creyó ver un brillo acuoso en sus ojos azules.

– Le estaría vilmente si le dijera que sí, señorita Folch... - reconoció el joven escritor. - Tan pronto como la idea de dedicarme por completo a las leyes empieza a echar raíces en mi mente, mi corazón empieza a latir con tal fuerza que casi parece como si quisiera apartar semejante ocurrencia. Pero he de labrarme un porvenir, debo tener un hogar que poder ofrecer a la mujer que convertiré en mi esposa...

– ¿Quién dice que no puede hacerlo mediante la palabra escrita, que es lo que verdaderamente usted ama? - le interrumpió Amelia, llamando la atención de Washington Irving, quien de seguro no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer cortara así el discurso de un hombre. - Le aseguro que en el viejo encontrará tesoros que no están hechos de oro y plata, pero que supondrán el mayor de ellos para su alma de escritor. Porque su alma es de escritor y no de alguien dedicado a las leyes. No debiera usted echar a perder su talento ni sus sueños escuchando sentencias que a usted le resultan indiferentes... Seguir los consejos de su padre le harán un hombre con un respetable porvenir laboral, es lo más probable, pero también le convertirán en una persona profundamente desgraciada

El joven escritor la miró con curiosidad: aquella era una muchacha extraña, pero no le suponía una sorpresa desagradable. Por su parte, Amelia advirtió el cambio de postura de Irving respecto a ella, pero no le preocupó que ese nuevo interés que mostraba por ella se tratara de algo parecido al efecto que había tenido en Lope de Vega, por ejemplo: uno de los motivos por los que Washington Irving dudaba de tal manera respecto a su futuro era porque se había enamorado de una muchacha llamada Matilda y temía no poder pedir su mano en matrimonio por no contar con un empleo con el que poder sustentar una familia.

Como también sabía que esa pobre muchacha moriría en el plazo de cinco años, sin llegar a contraer matrimonio con él. Su muerte heriría de gravedad el ánimo del escritor, quien viviría el resto de su vida en soledad sin casarse nunca.

– Es curioso, es como si el dilema que siento dentro de mí se hubiera personificado y ambos lados del mismo hubieran acudido a mí para atormentame: hace unos momentos le he mencionado al señor Sharp, alguien que vino a visitarme esta misma mañana defendiendo con la misma pasión la opción contraria a la que usted me sugiere...

Conforme había ido explicando esta situación, el rostro del americano había dejando más y más la confusión que ésta le causaba pues, aunque él no pudiera verlo por razones obvias, no estaba desencaminado del todo: tanto Henry Sharp como Amelia Folch habían aparecido en 1804 para inclinar la balanza a su favor, pero la universitaria tenía la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que con sus consejos no sólo iba a restaurar la Historia a su favor, como siempre había sido, sino que también iba a librar a un muchacho joven de una vida larga carente de ilusión.

– Le diría que ignorara las palabras de un extraño, pero del mismo modo estaría desacreditando las mías puesto que yo también soy apenas una desconocida para usted, pero sí le puedo decir que si decide vivir la vida que su padre quiere para usted terminará por arrepentirse – le habló Amelia nuevamente, sintiendo una fuerza inusitada dentro de sí: no iba a dejar que ese desgraciado de Darrow se saliera con la suya, destrozando también los sueños del joven que tenía ante sí. España tendría a su primer hispanista y ése sería Washington Irving. - Dios quiera que sea muy tarde, pero su padre terminará por fallecer y de nada le servirá a usted vivir la vida que él desea para usted: además, no he dejado de notar que relaciona una y otra vez un porvenir estable en el sentido económico con las leyes, cuando estoy segura de que también podría alcanzarlo viviendo de la palabra escrita...

– Me recuerda usted a mi hermano Peter, no me extraña que sea amiga suya – le contestó Washington Irving de nuevo sonriente pero también visiblemente emocionado, aunque hacía por ocultarlo. - Es doce años mayor que yo y valoro su consejo tanto como valoro el de mi padre: también él cree que mi verdadero porvenir está en el mundo de la palabra escrita, de hecho...

Llegado este punto de la conversación, el joven se detuvo, casi como temiera pronunciar las palabras que continuaban.

– De hecho, también conoce mis deseos de conocer mundo y se ha ofrecido a costearme con ayuda del resto de mis hermanos un viaje por el viejo continente...

– ¿Lo dice de verdad? - se sorprendió Amelia: ahí estaba su oportunidad, podía resolver la anomalía temporal que había creado Darrow en ese mismo instante. - No lo dude y acepte usted, pues su hermano parece conocerle mejor de lo que lo hace su propio padre. También yo sé lo que es recorrer un camino que no es que la familia había planeado para uno, pero sus sueños le llevan mucho más allá de lo que jamás podrían haber esperado. No deje que su talento se quede encadenado aquí, a las orillas del mar, pues al otro lado del mismo le esperan castillos de otras civilizaciones, miles de historias que descubrir y que poder compartir con los suyos a su regreso. Lo digo de corazón, estoy segura de que tales historias le traerán mucha fortuna y también satisfacción para con usted mismo

Si antes había creído ver un brillo acuoso en los ojos claros del escritor, ahora Amelia Folch estaba segura de contemplarlo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa contenida se formara en sus labios: por razones como aquella era tan maravilloso trabajar para el Ministerio del Tiempo, aquel muchacho estaba dispuesto a echar sus sueños por la borda hasta el momento de mantener esa conversación con ella, que ni siquiera había nacido aún en el año 1804. Por su parte, Washington Irving sentía cómo su alma se estremecía dentro de sí con sólo contemplar que la posibilidad de ver sus sueños cumplidos no era tal sino una realidad al alcance de su mano: su hermano Peter confiaba en él, incluso aquella encantadora desconocida también lo hacía y le había insuflado ánimo justo cuando esa misma mañana otro desconocido casi había logrado convencerle de que perseguía una mera ilusión propia de un necio.

Henry Sharp había afirmado que su lugar siempre estaría en América.

Amelia Folch le había hecho creer que el resto del mundo aún le esperaba.

Y en su corazón sentía que las palabras de la muchacha estaban cargadas de verdad.

El mundo le esperaba y él apenas podía contener las ganas de acudir a su encuentro.

– Gracias – fue la única palabra que pudo escapar de los labios del escritor, quien aún trataba de serenar su alma frente a todas las esperanzas que prendían de nuevo dentro de él. - De verdad, señorita Folch, se lo agradezco de corazón

– ¿Debo adivinar en sus palabras que va a aceptar el ofrecimiento de su hermano, Mr. Irving? - preguntó Amelia aunque creía conocer la respuesta, feliz al ver que aquella cruzada que había emprendido en soledad llegaba a buen puerto.

El joven Washington Irving dejó escapar una risa cargada de entusiasmo.

– Lo haré, se lo prometo, tan pronto como vea a Peter le haré saber mi parecer al respecto – se interrumpió a sí mismo para tragar saliva antes de continuar. - Y, si me permite la indiscreción, señorita Amelia, ¿de qué parte del viejo continente viene usted? Sería un honor para mí poder incluirlo en mi ruta de viaje

Amelia sonrió a la petición del joven: ya casi podía ver a la persona en la que estaba destinada a convertirse.

– España – contestó finalmente ella, viendo cómo recibía el escritor aquella sugerencia, aún sin saber lo mucho que ese país iba a cambiarle la vida. - Creo que disfrutaría mucho del sur, la zona que baña el mar Mediterráneo: allí aún siguen en pie magníficos castillos árabes que transportan a una persona a otra época, a siglos de distancia de donde nosotros vivimos... Por favor, visite España, estoy segura de que le robará el corazón

– Así lo haré, señorita Folch – asintió Washington Irving, ya con el ánimo renovado. - Parece usted enviada por el cielo, pues después de hablar con Mr. Sharp esta mañana ya estaba a punto de seguir los consejos de mi señor padre y renunciar a todo aquello que ahora me resulta tan alcanzable. De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus alentadoras palabras

– No hay de qué – sonrió Amelia. - Y procure hablar con su hermano lo antes posible

No creía que Darrow fuera a volver a enviar a alguien para tratar que el joven Irving cambiara nuevamente de opinión y, aún en el caso de que lo hicieran, no estaba segura de que tuvieran demasiado éxito, pues creía adivinar en el rostro entusiasta del muchacho a alguien que apenas podía esperar a encontrarse con su destino, un destino que nunca había estado entre pesados códigos de leyes sino entre ordenados volúmenes dedicados a la Historia y muros de ciudadelas árabes que sus ojos aún estaban descubrir.

Así pues, Amelia se despidió del muchacho y, cuando tuvo un momento alejada de miradas curiosas, comprobó la base de datos del Ministerio del Tiempo en su dispositivo móvil. Una suave sonrisa comenzó a dibujar en su rostro al acceder a la base de datos del joven escritor con el que acababa de conversar y leer las líneas siguientes:

_Washington Irving (3 de Abril de 1783 – 28 de Noviembre de 1859) fue un autor americano de novela corta, biógrafo, historiador y diplomático del siglo XIX temprano. Es conocido por sus historias cortas "Rip Van Winkle" y "La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow", y es considerado como el primer hispanista por sus largos y apasionados años de estudio en la península mostrando especial interés en la figura de Cristóbal Colón, en los musulmanes y también en la Alhambra de Granada, sobre la que recopiló los famosos "Cuentos de la Alhambra", quizás su obra más notoria y conocida en todo el mundo. Irving también llegó a ser embajador de Estados Unidos en Madrid desde 1842 a 1846._

Al parecer, después de todo, España verdaderamente le había robado el corazón al que ya volvía a ser su primer hispanista.

Mr. Washington Irving


End file.
